Yrra Cynril
Background 1986 - 2005 Yrra Cynril was born to a royal family on the planet of Xanshi. Xanshians are a member of one of the quasi-human races among the numerous forms of sentient beings living among the galaxy. As the eldest child of a royal family with a gift for warfare, it was her birthright to be educated off worlds. But Yrra was against this as she did not have a desire to learn combat though she did have a natural gift for it. Though resistant, she eventually ventured from her home planet of Xanshi to Okaara to become a student for the Warlords when she was 15. Upon her arrival, Yrra was still against her life path. Though she learned the teachings & practiced her training, she also tried to escape of Yrra multiple times. As punishment, they added a year to her already two year stay on Okaara. The first two years flew by but the last year was the hardest as Yrra knew if she had just listened, she would already be home. During her extra year away, her home planet was destroyed due a mistake made by the Green Lantern Corps. After hearing of what had become of her home planet, Yrra decided to dedicate herself to her training on Okaara like never before. The masters thought she became dedicated to please her deceased parents & because she had nowhere to go but in fact, it was to avenge her family in a coming war against the Green Lantern Corps. 2005 - 2007 Yrra then began her quest to eradicate the galaxy of all Green Lanterns as they had eradicated her world of all its inhabitants. In her quest, Sinestro recruited her into the Sinestro Corps & given a Yellow Power Ring. She would become a ruthless member of the Corps, slaying many Green Lanterns, earning her the name Fatality. She even went to war with the Green Lantern John Stewart, the man she blamed for the destruction of her planet. Though she would cripple him into needing a wheelchair, Yrra would lose her arm in the battle. 2007 - Present Before the Sinestro Corps could reach her, she was apprehended by the Star Sapphire Corps. As opposed to the Green Lanterns' desire of imprisoning her, the Star Sapphires decided to seal her inside one of their crystals in an attempt to heal her mind of her pain by fueling her with love. The process would take months but once finished, Yrra emerged from the crystal cocoon as a Star Sapphire. In addition, the Corps also replaced her arm with a synthetic one. She would go on to find John Stewart to explain that she had changed & that the Star Sapphires made her realize how wrong she had been. In reality, she had blamed herself for not being there for Xanshi's destruction more than she blamed him. After settling things & apologizing to John Stewart & the other Green Lanterns, Yrra became the Star Sapphire of Sector 1313, the sector of home planet. She decided it was the best fit for her as she could help prevent similar things from happening to her home planet. It's very regular to see her on Zamaron or sometimes Earth as she's good friends with Star Sapphire Carol Ferris. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Xanshian Physiology ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes * Star Sapphire Ring ** Energy Construct Creation *** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight ** Healing: Star Sapphires have the ability to heal the wounded & resurrect the dead (in a certain timeframe) if the casualty has a strong bond of love to nearby person, by linking their hearts. * Detect Shatter Points: Weak zones appear highlighted to her eyes. This ability is rather passive & it is hard for her to see through clothes of most opponents. She may use it when ambushing someone. * Cybernetic Enhancement: Her left arm was replaced by an artificial one made of some sort of liquid metal although it could morph to look like her normal arm, which is the default mode. * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Weaponry * Hunting Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 7 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * She was a student for the Warlords of Okaara around the same time as Starfire. * Her Yellow Lantern Ring had the same abilities as her Star Sapphire Ring. * Yrra is is highly deadly in a fight, even without a weapon. She has even destroyed some of her opponents with one blow. * She appreciates a lasting fight which can lead her to sometimes toying with her opponent. * Her stamina is extremely impressive. Before, she would tire out her opponent while staying on the defensive until they exhausted themselves then go in for the kill. * Because of her innate dexterity, she essentially never misses a shot. * Fatality has a power ranking of 177, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * In the comics, she has a relationship with John Stewart. Due to her age, he is swapped for Kyle Rayner. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Star Sapphires Category:Lantern Corps Category:Yellow Lantern Corps Category:Kyle Rayner's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4